1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an electromechanical transducer element, a method for producing an electromechanical transducer element, liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting unit, and an apparatus for ejecting liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Chemical Solution Deposition (CSD) method is known in the related art as a method for forming an electromechanical transducer film that is a ferroelectric film used as a piezoelectric actuator. The CSD method may be referred to as a sol-gel method. According to the CSD method, for example, a process of forming an application film of a precursor solution of the electromechanical transducer film on a lower electrode and a process of applying a heating treatment to crystallize the film are repeated for a predetermined number of times to form the film.
After that, a pattern of the crystallized electromechanical transducer film is formed by photolithography and etching. Further, a metal film is formed on the electromechanical transducer film by a sputtering method and a pattern of an upper electrode is formed by photolithography and etching to form the electromechanical transducer film (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-260269, for example).